La vida a traves de un espejo
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Cap 3 ARRIBA. Siempre hay objetos que permanecen con nosotros la mayor parte de nuestra vida... que pasaría si alguno de esos objetos pudiera contarnos su historia... Esta es la vida de Draco Malfoy, vista a través de un espejo.
1. Capitulo 1 Encontrado

**_Fic: La vida a traves de un espejo (Harry Potter)_**  
La vida a través de un espejo  
Por Terry Maxwell.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ningún beneficio económico se persigue al hacer esto.

Rating: R

Pareja: Ninguna por el momento. Posible mención de D/H más adelante.

Sumario: Siempre hay objetos que permanecen con nosotros la mayor parte de nuestra vida... que pasaría si alguno de esos objetos pudiera contarnos su historia... Esta es la vida de Draco Malfoy, vista a través de un espejo.

Nota de la autora: No sé que tan original sea esta idea... les dejo a ustedes juzgarla.

La vida a través de un espejo.  
Por Terry Maxwell

La primera vez que lo ví, tendría apenas unos 9 años, sus grandes y todavía expresivos ojos grises me examinaban ávidamente.

Al parecer le guste desde que me vio en ese viejo ático rodeado de polvo y cosas olvidadas. Con sus manitas limpio mi superficie y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro de querubín.

Un hombre rubio alto y de porte frío y elegante le llamó desde la puerta. Su nombre es Draco, le sienta bien ese nombre.

El niño con cara de ángel volteó y le dedico una sonrisa llamándole Padre. Ví como con un gesto infantil, me señalaba y pedía que me llevaran a su habitación. El hombre apenas y le prestó atención, asintió con la cabeza y con un tono duro le recordó sus obligaciones.

El pequeño desapareció de mi vista y dos seres (elfos domésticos) se encargaron de limpiarme y pulir mi superficie. Para luego ponerme en una amplia habitación ricamente decorada en tonos azules.

Me colocaron contra la pared que estaba justo enfrente a la enorme cama con ricos doseles (en ese momento vacía) A un lado de esta, había un enorme ventanal que daba a un amplio jardín de verdes pastos. Con una alegre fuente en el medio de éste.

Paso el tiempo y la luz que entraba a raudales por el ventanal cambio de tono y fue muriendo.

El tiempo no significa nada para mí, tan solo un lapso entre dos eventos.

El chico con cara de querubín, Draco, regresó a su habitación cuando ya había oscurecido afuera. Prendió las luces y se dirigió hacia a mí. Con sus tiernas manitas volvió a acariciar mi reflejo, recorrió su propia imagen con los dedos y le regresé una sonrisa. Acarició delicadamente las serpientes engravadas en mi marco y a medida que las tocaba una a una siseaban satisfechas por la atención recibida. El pequeño dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa al escucharlas.

"Buenas noches" – tan quedamente dicho que de no ser por el movimiento de sus labios me lo hubiera perdido.

Lo ví ponerse una fina pijama gris claro y acurrucarse en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y día a día me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. Pasaba muy pocos momentos a solas en su habitación, generalmente cuando regresaba una expresión seria manchaba su rostro. Para luego verme y sonreír, lo veía ser por pocos momentos un niño, jugar, de vez en cuando escribía y me leía en voz alta sus pequeños poemas.

Uno en particular era mi favorito y decía así:

"Hay veces que la cruda realidad  
no puede por mas que intente  
detener tu espíritu viajero,  
son esos momentos en los que te sientes  
tan libre como el viento,  
cuando todos tus problemas  
desaparecen de tu atormentada mente,  
son momentos de paz, de tranquilidad,  
de armonía interior.  
Aparece en tu alma tal quietud  
que deseas que nada la perturbe.  
Atesora esos momentos de libertad,  
disfrútalos plenamente,  
tal vez después  
no puedas volver a volar."

Draco Malfoy

Muchas veces me he preguntado que significaban esas palabras para él. Acaso ya empezaba a sentirse atrapado a tan tierna edad.

La respuesta me llegó días después. Una fría mañana (digo fría por el hecho de que mi querubín estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama cubierto de cobijas, no porque yo pudiera discernir la diferencia entre un día u otro), que Draco no se levanto a la hora acostumbrada, su padre entro a su habitación, su mirada severa se fijo en el bulto en la cama y lo sacudió sin importarle en quejido que se dejo oír por la brusquedad del hecho.

El pequeño se despego de sus cobijas, sus mejillas encendidas, el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo, y lo vidrioso de sus ojos evidenciaban su malestar. Una mujer que nunca había visto entro pocos momentos después a la habitación. Su mirada se poso breves minutos en el niño para después centrar su atención en las palabras de su marido. El hombre sin siquiera dar una mirada extra salio de la habitación con un gesto furioso.

La mujer le dedico una brevísima y dulce mirada a su hijo, se dirigió a la chimenea y tomo de un pequeño y fino recipiente de porcelana azul unos polvos los cuales aventó a las llamas que enseguida adquirieron un tono verde. Dijo un nombre que no entendí, y la cabeza de una mujer apareció en medio de las llamas (algo grotesco de presenciar si no se esta acostumbrado, y si has existido, porque no puedo decir vivido, tantos momentos como yo... pues), cruzaron unas cuantas palabras y momentos después desapareció, para reaparecer de cuerpo entero e n la abitacion.

Rápidamente se dirigió al lado de mi dueño, lo examino y de un pequeño maletín, saco un frasco lleno de un líquido viscoso. Lo obligo prácticamente a beberlo, y a los pocos minutos yacía durmiendo tranquilamente, sin temblar y sin quejarse.

La mujer recibió unas monedas doradas y desapareció por donde vino. En esos momentos de inconsciencia, la madre de Draco se sentó a su lado, acaricio sus finos cabellos dorados y le dio un beso en la frente. Le dedico una mirada larga y cargada de ternura, para luego recuperar el aire frío en sus movimientos y salir de la habitación con paso firme y elegante. Y Draco durmió el resto del día, sin percatarse de esa muestra de cariño.

Continuará (probablemente)


	2. Capitulo 2 Un angel de cristal

**La vida a través de un espejo.**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**  
Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**  
Rating:** R

**  
Pareja:** Ninguna por el momento.

**  
Dedicatoria: **A mi hermanita Kary-chan, ojala y le guste… a mi mami Carmín, y a mi dulce y hermosísima novia Lady Une.

**  
Sumario:** Siempre hay objetos que permanecen con nosotros la mayor parte de nuestra vida... que pasaría si alguno de esos objetos pudiera contarnos su historia... Esta es la vida de Draco Malfoy, vista a través de un espejo.

**_

* * *

La vida a través de un espejo _**

**_Por Terry Maxwell._**

****

Capítulo 2.- Ángel de cristal.

Mi pequeño despertó al día siguiente de muy buen humor, incluso tarareo una tonada totalmente desconocida para mí, sus grandes y expresivos ojos grises se posaron en mi superficie y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Con premura realizó su ritual matutino y escogió una bonita túnica color gris claro, con una candidez inigualable empezó a contarme como hoy vendría su amigo Blaise a jugar con él. Me dijo que tenia mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba nadie, que había días que su mama no lo veía, y su padre siempre estaba ocupado con sus negocios en el Ministerio de Magia.

No dejaba de impresionarme la adoración que llenaba su mirada al mencionar a su padre. Ese hombre de fría y elegante presencia, con una belleza poco común en una persona del sexo masculino. Draco idolatraba a su padre. Solo deseaba que él lo quisiera tanto como le quería yo...

Acaso será tan absurdo decir que yo lo quiero... que un simple objeto pueda tener un cariño especial hacia una persona. Tal vez lo es. Pero quien soy yo para juzgarlo.

Con una linda sonrisa se dio un ultimo vistazo y salio corriendo de la habitación. A lo largo de ese día solo llegaban a mí las alegres risas provenientes del jardín a través del amplio ventanal de la habitación.

Al caer la noche mi dulce querubín entró como rayo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como aquella que me regaló el día que me encontró abandonado en el ático. Con impetuosos ademanes me platicó cuanto habían correteado en el jardín, molestando los arbustos mágicos, jugando con la nueva mascota de Blaise (una serpiente), volando en sus pequeñas escobas mágicas, contándose mil historias.

Se veía tan feliz, como cualquier otro niño, y esperaba con ansias que su amigo regresará de ese viaje a España que con tanta ilusión le había contado. Su madre entró un momento después en la habitación, le preguntó con cariño si no se había sentido mal, a lo que Draco abriendo sorprendido sus ojitos grises se apresuró a negar.

Con paciencia escucho las historias de su pequeño y único hijo, mientras prácticamente lo obligaba a ponerse el pijama y acostarse. Un beso depositó en su frente y presurosa salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo durmiendo placidamente con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Varias lunas llenas después, una madrugada precisamente de luna llena, la luz de esta se colaba por el ventanal cayendo directamente en el rostro de mi querubín. Su cabello rubio platinado relumbraba dándole la apariencia de una criatura de ensueño. Cuán afortunado soy al verle así. Dormido... inocente... etéreo...

Esa noche en particular su padre, Lucius era su nombre, entró silenciosamente en su habitación y por primera vez desde que salí de ese ático lo vi verle con amor. Se acerco a la cama y acaricio suavemente el rostro de su hijo y descubrió su cuerpo. Draco comenzó a reaccionar y su padre apunto la varita que traía en su mano y susurro un hechizo, el pequeño ángel cayo en un profundo sopor.

Su padre se sentó junto a él en la cama, no pude darme cuenta de que hacia porque me daba la espalda. Lo único que alcancé a distinguir fue que le sacaba el pijama y dejaba su blanca y fina piel bajo la luz de la luna. Pude oír el crujir de su propia ropa y como su respiración se hacia profunda y se aceleraba. Toda su espalda se tenso y un ininteligible sonido gutural salió de su garganta en un quejido entre placentero y doloroso.

Con premura se levanto de la cama de su hijo y aferrándose fuertemente la bata de dormir que traía encima de su pijama, al pegarle la luz de lleno en su rostro puede ver una expresión entre horror y vergüenza, mas no sabría decir si habría arrepentimiento en esa mirada. Con un movimiento de su varita dejo a Draco vestido y arropado como cuando entro a la habitación. Un hechizo más dirigido a él mismo. Y salio sigilosa y apresuradamente de la habitación de su inocente hijo.

No se necesita ser un genio para adivinar lo que había pasado... no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar la baja pasión que empezaba a consumir el cuerpo y el alma de ese hombre. Sólo rogaba a quien fuera capaz de escuchar el lamento de un espejo que no se repitiera el aberrante acto de esta noche. Que no lo tocara. Que no marchitara esa alma inocente.

Solo rogaba por ese rubio ángel de cristal que bajo la luz de la luna seguía perdido en el reino de los sueños ajeno a lo que había pasado.

**__**

Continuará... 

**

* * *

Nota de la autora: **Pues este es el segundo capitulo de este fic. No se a donde me lleve, ni siquiera yo se que rumbo tomará. Es un capitulo corto pero me pareció el lugar apropiado para cortarlo. Si Dios quiere y mi musa me lo permite este fic abarcará la vida en Hogwarts y post-Hogwarts. 

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido a terry . maxwell gmail . com (solo quiten los espacios).

**__**

Atte. Terry Maxwell 


	3. Capitulo 3 Lazos Familiares

**La vida a través de un espejo.**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**  
Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a JK Rowling

**  
Rating: **R

**  
Pareja: **Ninguna por el momento.

**  
Sumario: **Siempre hay objetos que permanecen con nosotros la mayor parte de nuestra vida... que pasaría si alguno de esos objetos pudiera contarnos su historia... Esta es la vida de Draco Malfoy, vista a través de un espejo.

_  
o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o_

**La vida a través de un espejo**

**Por Terry Maxwell.**

****

**_  
Capitulo 3.- Lazos Familiares_**

La mañana siguiente del penoso y pecaminoso acto encontró a mi dulce querubín durmiendo placidamente sin siquiera saber que había pasado. Los pesados doseles de su cama impedían que los rayos del astro rey llegaran siquiera a tocar su rostro.

Como todas las mañanas, el reloj del la habitación resonaba fuertemente y era el que le despertaba. Todavía tallando sus ojitos somnolientos, entro al baño para su ritual de higiene matutino.

Salio del baño y al pasar por el umbral de la puerta mágicamente se seco su húmedo cabello, tal vez los humanos no notan los brillantes colores de las diminutas lucecillas residuales de la magia, yo las veía, yo veía las cosas tal cual eran, pero no todos entienden mi reflejo. Era una de esas cosas que están a simple vista pero que el cerebro humano no discierne.

Salgo de mis cavilaciones cuando mi niño se acerca y con cariño y delicadeza como todas las mañanas acaricia las serpientes de mi marco haciéndolas sisear de gusto; a veces desearía saber que dicen. ¿Habrá alguien en esta tierra que entienda el lenguaje de las serpientes? Da una última caricia a mi reflejo y me regala una hermosa sonrisa.

Corre al armario y presuroso elige lo que se va a poner, empieza a contarme con esa infantil excitación que hoy su padre lo llevara por primera vez al Callejón Diagon, termino de vestirse y salio como bólido de la habitación dejando un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo. Alcancé a escuchar la voz de su padre que le decía que los Malfoy no corrían por los pasillos.

Momentos mas tardes aparecieron con un pop dos elfos domésticos en la habitación mientras uno retiraba la ropa arrugada de la habitación otro rápidamente cambiaba la ropa de cama y la dejaba lista y arreglada, para ocuparse de limpiar el baño. Un tercero (o tal vez era el mismo que se había ido antes) recogía las cosas de mi niño, y dejaba todo reluciente y limpio. Incluso quiso acercarse a mí, pero las serpientes sisearon amenazadoramente y prefirió ocuparse del escritorio. Con otro pop desaparecieron dejando la habitación tan limpia y reluciente como si nunca hubiera sido usada.

No habían avanzado mucho los rayos del sol en el piso de la recamara cuando el pequeño Draco entraba azotando la puerta con una expresión de enojo en su rostro y se aventaba a la cama a sollozar amargamente y de vez en cuando a golpear la almohada con sus puños. Las lagrimas de coraje surcaban su rostro y entre sollozos repetía que era injusto, que porque se había negado, que su padre era malo por no cumplir su promesa. Fue la primera vez que lo vi enojado, usualmente es un niño muy tranquilo, a veces hasta tímido, y muy noble.

Su padre entro a la habitación con un gesto duro, muy diferente al de anoche, sus pasos resonaron furiosos en el lujoso piso de madera, se acerco al niño y severamente le dijo:

"_Draco Malfoy, ya estas grande para hacer esas rabietas, que no te sirven de nada, tengo asuntos importantes que atender y no puedo llevarte así que compórtate como lo que eres… un Malfoy."_

A mi niño no le quedo más que sentarse dócilmente con la cabeza gacha y secar sus lágrimas con sus manitas, su madre observaba desde el umbral de la puerta la escena, su mano izquierda apretaba fuertemente un pañuelo de seda mientras el nuevo brazalete de esmeraldas brillaba en su muñeca.

A una señal de su esposo se acerco a Draco y le comunico que irían ellos dos. Draco la miro con una expresión entre desilusionado y resignado… Había dicho en la soledad de su habitación que era tan poco el tiempo que pasaba con su padre.

Alzo la vista hacia su padre en una muda y tacita suplica, sus ojos se clavaron en los gris acero de su padre, quien rápido volteo la mirada y se despidió de ambos, para desaparecer en el aire.

"Vamonos Draco"- le llamo su madre y mi niño la siguió desapareciendo de mi vista por el resto del día.

_  
Continuara…_

**  
Nota de la Autora:** Oiii que cortito me salio… la verdad todavía estoy muy indecisa sobre lo que sigue… por eso le corte aquí…

Espero sus comentarios…+

Atte. Terry Maxwell


End file.
